


(Interlude) Tell Him

by Crossover_Critter



Series: HoodFlash [7]
Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Pre-Barry Allen/Jason Todd, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spoilers for Nightwing 93, Spoilers for Young Justice S2E20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_Critter/pseuds/Crossover_Critter
Summary: Barry's come so far, and yet this might just undo him.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris Allen, Catalina Flores/Dick Grayson (past), Dick Grayson/Wally West (past)
Series: HoodFlash [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828789
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	(Interlude) Tell Him

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a flashback set in my HoodFlash AU that primarily focuses on Barry and Dick; it was born out of the direction I ultimately took in "But For This" part 3. For purposes of canon, Dick's story line follows the Young Justice cartoon, with the change that Dick and Wally went from friends to dating to being in a serious relationship prior to Wally's death in "Endgame" (S2E20). From there his story picks up with the Nightwing comics as he navigates life without Wally. Per actual comic canon, Dick eventually crosses paths with Catalina Flores/Tarantula. This flashback occurs shortly after the events of Nightwing 93, where Dick is raped by Catalina. There are references to rape/non-con, but no actual depictions of events.

"Are you going to tell him?"

Barry very nearly asks "what," but there's only one thing Iris could mean, and he's come too far over the years to play dumb -- and it's not like his wife would allow it anyways. So he settles for a small shake of his head, swallowing around the painful lump that's suddenly blocking his throat.

God how he hates that this _still_ happens, despite everything.

And god how lucky he is to have Iris. He knows this, deep down -- feels it every time her arms wrap around him, her lips pressing a kiss to that tender spot on his neck, just like she's doing now. Like she does every time his mind goes back to _it._ To _that_ night. He doesn't even have to say anything, she just knows by the look on his face, the tightening of his jaw, the pinch around his eyes, the way his chest aches and it suddenly hurts to breathe.

He's come so far, and yet this might just undo him.

He feels her lips on his shoulder, a gentle kiss before she rests her head against his side. He smells lavender as he turns to press his lips to her hair, allows the scent to calm him before snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

They sit like that, and for once the seconds don't seem long or painful. Barry's mind might even quiet – just a little. But he's still not sure he can do this. Even for the boy who calls him "uncle." For the boy who brought laughter and light into their home while his own was filled with such darkness. Who brought his nephew to life with his jokes and his warmth and his love.

For Dick, who's now feeling alone and lost and in _pain_ in a way that Barry _knows_ and Iris, he prays, never will.

"It might help." The words are spoken quietly, but not lightly. Iris knows what she's asking of him – would never _ever_ do so unless she honestly believed it.

But the thought makes his stomach roil, because how could that be? He and Iris had spent _years_ talking about _it._ Every time it crept into their life, reared its ugly head when all she was trying to do was bring him pleasure – to show him love. A lesser person would have given up, called him a lost cause and walked out the door, disgusted with his tears and his weakness. But Iris...Iris was _strong_ in a way that Barry would _never_ be. _He'd_ been the one who wanted to run, to hide, to somehow save face instead of explaining why he was _broken_ – even if it cost him _everything._ Cost him _her_ . And so they had talked. And he was _better_. So much better. And yet it was still there. Always lurking.

"It's not about me."

And it's true, even if might miss the point. Maybe he _knows_ , maybe he _relates,_ can _honestly_ say the words "you're not alone" to someone who desperately needs to hear them. But he can't. He has to hope that _being there_ is enough, because some days – when he freezes and just _isn't there_ and she sees it, knows it, is _sad_ for him even if she loves him, too -- it's hard enough knowing that Iris knows.

But Dick? The young man he loves like a son -- thought he would do anything for?

He just can't.

Iris just _hmms_ softly, patiently. From upstairs comes the sound of footsteps; Barry knows that if the house wasn't so old they'd never hear Dick moving about. But the steps travel the length of the hall from the guest room to the bathroom, pausing as water runs, and then return, punctuated by the _creak_ of the bed.

Then silence.

Barry can picture Dick, wrapped in one of Wally's old Blue Valley High sweatshirts and a pair of loose pants, burrowed into a mound of pillows, hidden from sight by the Green Lantern comforter that Hal had gifted Barry back before he was married and when the Lantern had been a constant fixture on his sofa. He wonders if it makes Dick feel safe and has to choke back a sob because the _entire Justice League_ would do _anything_ to keep that boy safe. Because Dick has _Batman_ and _Superman_ on speed dial, and this – _it –_ still happened.

Dick was still _raped_.

And Barry has to pull Iris closer and hide his face against her neck as the tears return. Has to hold even tighter because _he_ feels like _he's_ breaking. Because life took Dick's parents and his brother and then his _love_ from him, and now there's a ghost upstairs wearing the boy's face because just when it seemed like he'd fought his way back, it took _this_ from him, too.

And Barry understands in a way that Iris can't and that Dick needs. And he knows it's selfish, but the words won't come, and all he can do is hope that it's enough that he's _there_ and Dick knows he always will be.


End file.
